villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mark Kovac
Mark Kovac is the main antagonist of the 12th and final season of the FOX series Bones. He is the son of Josep Radik, a foreign General that Seeley Booth assassinated prior to the series. He was portrayed by Gerardo Celasco. Biography Background At six years old, Mark watched his father die on his own birthday, but never learned the identity of his killer. After being sent to America by the Red Cross, Mark was adopted and was given the surname Kovac. He later joined the military, where at some point he learned the man who killed his father was a sniper in the U.S military. Kovac swore at that point to make his father's killer Booth pay for his suffering, killing everyone he loves before killing Booth himself. Tracking Down Booth Kovac abducted Aldo Clemens, an ex-priest who married Booth and Brennan, and tortured him for information about Booth. When he was finished, Aldo Clemens killed himself, but this did not set back Kovac. He deliberately left his body for the FBI to find, leaving balloons behind the murder site, symbolizing how his life was ruined on his birthday. All the Jeffersonian team was able to get was an X-ray of his father's skull before a bomb exploded and destroyed the evidence. Kovac later murders an old woman to force out a delivery man who formerly served with Booth in the army. Said delivery man had information Kovac wanted; Booth's identity. Now that he had a name and face to match his hated enemy, Kovac sends two hitmen, his father's former bodyguards, to find and kill Booth's two children and father-in-law Max. Max kills the bodyguards protecting the children, but he himself is shot and later dies as a result. Booth eventually tracks Kovac down and arrests him. Escape and Death With outside help, Kovac and another inmate escape prison, but kills the inmate to cover his tracks. Kovac stole Cam's Jeffersonian ID and, with the help of his sister Jeannine (originally believed to be his wife), plants bombs all throughout the building to kill everyone in one move. Though most of the citizens are evacuated, Booth, Brennan, Hodgins and Angela were still inside when they went off. However, because Booth disarmed the one on the platform, they survived despite the subsequent damage. The FBI identifies Jeannine as a co-conspirator, and try to get her to cooperate to no avail. Instead, they use the remains of the inmate Kovac killed to find his location; a West Virginia farm. Booth and Brennan track him there and engage him in combat, though Booth has a broken hand and Kovac has a machine gun and driving a jeep. Brennan was able to fix Booth's hand in time to see Kovac driving towards them. Booth shoots and kills Kovac, who drives the jeep into gasoline drums, destroying both his body and his vehicle, ending his agenda once and for all. Trivia *He is the final serial killer of the series, as well as one of the most dangerous and personal the protagonists ever face, excluding Christopher Pelant. *Like many recurring antagonists in the series, Mark Kovac serves as a "doppelganger" of a main/recurring protagonist. In Kovac's case, he serves as the Anti-Aubrey, both dedicating their lives based on the actions of their fathers. While Aubrey was abandoned by his father and had no personal issues arresting him twice, Kovac loved his father and sought to avenge his death. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Traitor